


Attempted Assassination.

by bruh_moments



Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: Exar Kun and his Apprentice brood and talk among one another, planning to attack another planet that houses Jedi.. however, Kun and Ulic get a little surprise.
Relationships: Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma
Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173803
Kudos: 2





	Attempted Assassination.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Exar omfg he’s such a great character and I had to write about him!!!!

  
  


Upon a lone planet, deep with the territory that belonged to the great Sith Empire, a base was held here upon the reddish and rich soil that the planet offered. It’s walls were thick, and guarded well--it was very unlikely for anyone to infiltrate such a base, given that it was secure and guarded to it’s fullest extent--as for who resided here, was someone powerful. Someone Rageful. Someone fully capable of using the Dark Side of the Force to it’s extremity. Someone who was a powerful Sith Lord, dedicated to the Dark Side’s lustful teachings. It was like a drug--capable of bringing someone to raw and untamed power; but at a cost. But, it was worth it. Very worth it. Secluded within a large and dark, dimly lit room, with two figures that stood around a Holotable, silent. One of the two silently observed the Hologram before him, his grey eyes stoic and narrowed as he eyed the planet for his next scheduled attack. He had already planned for the day to attack this very planet before him, and secure another elegant and clean victory--and another prickling jab at the Jedi Order. Oh.. how he despised them. It was an enigma to him that he actually called himself a Jedi once.. but that was long ago. Now, he was gifted the power of the Dark Side, and he held pure power at his fingertips. And he relished it.

The Force hummed darkly between the two figures, manifesting in their Anger and Hatred that they shared for the Jedi, along with other various ideals. As the two agents of the Dark Side of the Force stood there, he felt the gaze of his partner curiously look onto him. He felt his inquisitiveness, alongside his yearning. He expected a question that was to pour from his accomplice’s lips. However, his accomplice was in fact, his Apprentice.  


The young man, named Qel-Droma, was a Sith alongside him. He tolerated his Apprentice’s presence, and fed him information and skillful use of the Force that he hungered for. Qel asked softly, his tone quipped and professional, but also having a hint of worry. “Master, with the aid of the Massassi by our side, the battle would be quick and proficient. But we  _ both  _ know the Jedi are capable on the planet that we choose to strike.. they have powerful forces there, and many. Will we be able to successfully overthrow them?”

How presumptuous. The Sith Lord brought his cold and calculating gaze onto Qel. He quirked a brow, and a surge of Anger swelled up within the Sith Lord at his Apprentice’s incompetence and failure to know the truth and obvious answer: Of course they will be able to! The Jedi are weak, and can easily be slaughtered like useless animals.

The Sith Lord didn’t reply, but merely glared at his Apprentice at his show of concern for what was to come. His Apprentice averted his gaze, and said,“Apologies, Exar. My mind was.. _clouded.”_

Obviously. Exar sneered aloud, “ _Yes_. It was. Your thoughts are concerning, Apprentice. I can sense your doubt.. but I can promise you: we will continue to remain victorious, and eliminate the Jedi from their existence from the Galaxy.” 

_ c _ rossing his arms and his eyes alight with a familiar fury that was always aroused when thinking of the Jedi and their pathetic Order, and how they tried to prevent him from learning the Dark Side of the Force’s true power. Exar was known for his arrogance and blind pride as he grasped the use of the Dark Side, and it only seemed to grow as he proceeded and won more and more battles. _  
_ _  
_ “ _ Yes. _ It was. Your thoughts are concerning, Apprentice. I can sense your doubt.. but I can promise you: we will continue to remain victorious, and eliminate the Jedi from their existence from the Galaxy.” 

Exar Kun released a snort soon after, shaking his head. Nevertheless, Qel-Droma had rarely shown such behavior, only if it was necessary. A small, tiny part of him was slightly deterred by his Apprentice’s statement, but it was easily swallowed whole by his pride on the matter. He raised a hand to stroke calmly at his chin, but several moments after; he felt a tremor within the Force _.  
_

It was almost unnoticeable, but due to Exar’s strength within the ancient power that surrounded the Galaxy, he was able to detect it. Only then, there was the familiar hiss of an unsheathed saber, followed by three more of the same exact sound. The Sith Lord quickly whirled to face his opponents, and he felt Qel do the same. Exar’s grey eyes zeroed in on four figures that stood before them several meters away, the green and blue rods of their blades hummed and glowed within the dark. Exar curled his lip, as he feigned off his surprise. How were they able to infiltrate the Base?! How could he not sense them until now? But, there was now time to ask such confusion questions. He heard Qel release a snarl, and immediately pounce towards the Jedi like a Nexu to his prey. The Sith brought his own weapon forth, and unsheathed the twin blue blades that gave a dangerous hum. Exar curled his lip, and hissed one single word that was full of Spite and Hatred: _  
_ _  
_ “ _ Jedi.. _ ”

At his single word, two of the robed, hooded figures immediately darted towards him, their sabers raised to deliver a devastating downwards blow. The Sith Lord shifted his foot and raised his weapon to meet with the two green rods of plasma, and sparks flew from the impact. The room was aloud with the sounds of Lightsabers giving hisses as they swerved on the defensive and offensive, and short splintering sounds were emitted as well from the clashes. Exar wasn’t worried for Qel, as he was very proficient in Lightsaber combat. Moving in tune with the Force, the Sith pivoted to the side, and gave a smirk towards his hooded opponents. Wrenching his blade away from the two ‘Sabers, Kun suddenly bent down to avoid a slash, but forced his foot to suddenly swipe at the opposing Jedi to unbalance him. He was successful. Exar was merely toying with his prey, and truth be told, he found some enjoyment in executing his expertise and skill under the use of his Lightsaber. It was obvious that these Jedi were unmatched to his power, and they were foolish to try to even assassinate him. It was amusing. His foot immediately knocked over one of the Jedi, and the Sith brought himself upwards. His other opponent tried to deliver him a slash across his chest, but with an inhuman speed, Kun blocked it. Sparks flew once more. 

The Jedi released a surprised grunt as he experienced Exar’s power--and soon enough, he heard the cry of a Jedi’s life being taken at the hands of Qel. The two Jedi shared their Hatred, and the Force hummed powerfully between the two Sith--nearly intoxicating them in their Anger. Exar pivoted to his right, and in a flash; he delivered his front blade into the fallen Jedi’s heart, then quickly brought it from the now dead Jedi’s chest. He quickly turned to face the other Jedi, and brought his hand outwards and called to the Force. From his fingertips, a wave of electricity formed--and was then sent towards the offending Jedi. Exar bared his teeth into a feral snarl, his nose wrinkled as he savored his Hatred and the Dark Side of the Force. 

The Light Side agent released a howl as the overbearing and burning light was enveloped over his entire cloaked body, and Kun raised his hand, using the Force to lower the Jedi into the air. From the agonizing blow, the Jedi’s saber dropped from their grip, falling onto the floor sheathed. The Sith Lord then immediately brought his hand into a fist, and several sicken cracks were heard. A muffled scream was announced from the Jedi, and was immediately cut off as his entire body was broken into a million pieces from the Sith’s use of the Force. He growled out,  “Fools.”   
The entire duel was over only in a few seconds, and Exar nonchalantly threw the corpse across the room, and it hit the wall bluntly. Soon after Exar was finished dealing with his Jedi opponents, Qel finished off his own--stabbing the last Jedi in the chest. Exar gave a small, and cruel smile. He rumbled, _  
_ _  
_ “Don’t lose yourself to your concerns of the Jedi, Qel-Droma. They are all  _ weak. _ You should have faith within the Dark Side of the Force, and your  _ pride.” _   
  
_  
  
_

  
  
  



End file.
